Virus
by VannuroRB
Summary: I'm positive I have the cure, right now, and to prove it, I'll use it on him.


Because I'm a sadist.

And I really want to ruin your images.

* * *

Virus~

Entry 13: The proposal was turned down again. I'm honestly not surprised, I expected their narrow-mindedness and their fear to reject my plan, I guess I was a fool to grip onto the hope that they would think otherwise. But I know they are wrong, and I am right this time, no doubt about it. The research I've done, the testing, it's all accurate this time and I am positive it will work. That is the beauty of a scientist I suppose; you fail once, you keep it in your mind, and find a way around the problem. You strive to succeed. I don't need the others to help, I don't need funds to help, I will do this! On my own if I have to! I will not let the virus over take us, I will find a way to cure it. I'm positive I have the cure, right now, and to prove it, I'll use it on him.

Entry 14: I brought Yugi to the lab today. I explained to him what I wanted to do, and how beneficial he would become—a hero even! Yugi was always generous to me, even as kids, so of course he accepted my request. I can tell he's scared though, he's probably hit with nerves, but don't worry Yugi, I'll take care of you. I'll make sure you, and the cure for this virus are all safe, I promise.

The scientists found me injecting Yugi, to say the least, they objected loudly. They even went to the point of calling me a killer. What heartless souls. I told them exactly how I felt, I called them cowards for backing down on the project, and I told them to get the hell out of my lab. I won't need them anyway, and Yugi was never a fan of crowds too, so it'll just be the two of us. But still, Yugi has the virus in him, and I'll shortly add the antidote to him too. This will work, I know it will, and I'll document every ground breaking moment.

Entry 15: A day's gone by, and nothing has happened. Yugi has a bit of a cough, and is complaining that he feels 'woozy', but I keep telling him it's alright. Every antidote is bound to have side effects, so this shouldn't be different. Resting for a couple of days should cure that up, and by then we'd have cured the virus, and the world will be grateful to us.

Entry 16: It's been a couple of days. Yugi still has the cough, and feels incredibly dizzy, I thought for sure these side effects would be gone by now. Perhaps I misjudged that, I'll have to count how long it'll take these side effects to go away, but that's a miscalculation on my part. And even if it is a bit longer than expected, would people rather turn into monsters and be shot to death, or have extended side effects? People will be grateful, and if not, they don't know how lucky they will be.

Entry 17: I decided to do a medical check on Yugi; he looked flustered, and had seemed to gain a fever. I don't know if it is due to the side effects, or if he was ill to begin with. If he had a cold or something before coming in here, then that'll ruin the whole project, and I will be very angry. He didn't look ill when I went to meet him though, so perhaps it is a side effect, I can't be sure. Normally, I would be able to tell, but I just can't seem to do so this time. I'm shaking as I write this entry, and I'm sure Yugi can tell, because he's doing his best to be quiet. I'm scared. What if something has gone wrong? What if the antidote doesn't work, or Yugi gets too ill to survive? The worst part is, I don't know what I'm more terrified about; the risk of Yugi dying, or the risk of losing everything I've worked on? I had the guts to call my colleagues heartless, but here I sit, debating whether I'd feel compassion for my own friends' death!

I guess I've been working too much. I'm certain everything will be fine, and Yugi will be too. He just has to.

Entry 18: Yugi said he felt fine this morning, he did! How could he have collapsed all of a sudden? I've never seen this kind of reaction before, I want to take him to a doctor, I really do! But if I don't know what's going, what will a doctor know? I've laid him on the table, he seems to be sleeping now, so that has to be a good sign. He's still breathing, I just can't get him to wake up, no matter what I do. I just hope that it's part of the recovery stage, I pray it's part of the recovery stage.

Entry 19: Yugi still hasn't awoken, and I'm worried about how he'll eat and such. If he doesn't wake up soon, I may have to put him on drips, just to keep him sustained. I took a blood sample from him, just to see if there was anything that would explain why this is happening, and if I could help in anyway. It looks different, but I don't want to believe it's the virus, it has to be the antidote's working.

My heart is telling me that it's the antidote, but my eyes and brain is saying it's the virus. Which do I believe?

Entry 20: Yugi finally woke up. He just sat up, not saying a word, and looked around. I managed to check him over in his dazed state. His skin is pale, eyes fogged over, and his mouth had faint smears of blood inside it. He's turned. There's no denying it, the virus has got him, the antidote failed. I put that virus inside of him, and I made the promise that I will look after him! I am a killer! I'm sorry Yugi! I'm so sorry!

He hasn't attacked me yet, so I'll take what I need from him now, and get to work on another antidote. I will not let my friend turn into one of those things, I won't! I will save you Yugi! No matter what!

Entry 21: Yugi finally attacked me today. I've received no damage, as I was able to shrug him off in time, but that doesn't really reassure me. Yugi seemed quite dazed about it afterwards. He just stood there, looking at me. It was almost like another person had attacked me, but it's just been me and Yugi for the whole month now. I know he'll attack me again, very soon, but what should I do? I can't stop working on this new antidote, it could very well safe him, but to let him wonder around?

Actually, I just remembered the table with straps. It could do for now.

Entry 22: I think I tied Yugi down just in time. Two days have passed, and Yugi has definitely changed now. He's thrashing around on the table, trying to break free, no doubt able to smell me at my desk. He's making awful, animalistic noises in fury, and hasn't stopped throughout the night. His skin has gone pale white, along with his eyes, and blood keeps running out from his mouth whenever he opens it. I thought I'd be strong enough, I've seen this happen to many people before after all, but I guess I'm not. I can't even focus on my work anymore, even though I know it'll save Yugi, I just can't. I want to let him go, I want him to go back to being Yugi, but I know that if I did he'd rip my throat out in a heartbeat.

His constant wailing and growling has pulled me away from my desk. I've sat next to him now, and he looks more than eager to eat me alive. I held his hand, and as soon as I did, he gripped back. He grasped so tightly to my hand, that his nails have gone into my skin, and made me bleed. His eyes are set onto me, and I stare right back. I know he wants to kill me, but I have to wonder, is he holding my hand out of fear? How do I know he's turned into a monster just because he looks like one? How do I know that Yugi still isn't in that body? He could be watching everything that's going on, scared out of his young body, and unsure of how to control himself. I believe that's what's keeping me together. I have to believe that Yugi hasn't 'gone', he's still there, and I can bring him back. Don't worry Yugi, I won't let you die like this. I will save you, I promise.

Ha, I just thought. How will I get my hand back? Yugi seems persistent to not let go.

Entry 23: Work on this antidote will take long. How long, I don't know, but it will take a while. Yugi still hasn't improved, and is still attempting to reach me. I know the law states that if anyone who has contracted the virus must be killed, and I know there's a gun in the office, but I won't. I won't shoot Yugi, I just won't. Not because he's my best friend, but because I know I can save him this time, it will just take a while. I'm worried, however, that someone will come into the lab to check on me. I know my colleagues aren't really that heartless, and I know they'll be curious about what has happened to Yugi too, so I'm sure they are bound to come. What will happen then? Will they try to kill Yugi? Will they alert the authorities to kill us both? I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. I'd kill them before they killed us and this project.

Yugi seems to be getting hungry, I guess his diet has changed, fresh meat I believe is his favourite food now. I know Yugi would feel terrible about killing a living thing, but in this state, that is the only thing you'll eat now Yugi. I guess I was a bit irrational at first, tying you down to the table like that, you must be stiff too. How about it Yugi? I let you go, while I work for a cure for you? Sounds good, right? The storage room should do you nicely, I can lock it, so you can't wander around too far. I can even rig the electrical lock into my laptop, so I don't even have to move from my desk, it'll be great. I'll just put some bedding and other things in there for you, so you can be entertained and well kept, wouldn't want to treat you like an animal now.

Oh? An idea for fresh meat? Yes, I like that idea. Just like that saying, right? Kill two birds with one stone. I like that idea a lot Yugi, you're still very smart. Don't worry Yugi, everything will be just fine, I'll make sure of that.

* * *

Review if you like!


End file.
